draconitefandomcom-20200213-history
Gospel of Zarem
The Gospel of Zarem was a religion dedicated to the gods Zarem and Luna. It was practiced mainly in the Southern Isles by Zanollians and Ramirrans. It was through the priests and priestesses of this religion that Zarem and Luna chose to spoke directly to, and the gods used this religion to guide their children in paths of righteousness. Origins There is no explicit record of the Gospel's "true" origin, although it can be argued that it has always been in existence as long as Zarem made contact with those that worshiped him. In the earlier ages of Libera, before the raising of the Borderwall, the sentients followed Zarem for a while before breaking off into wicked practices and, in some cases, worshiping the demons of the Huruk. In 2000 BA, Zarem and Luna gathered a group of chosen sentients that would assist in sealing off the more wicked parts of Libera and preserving Den'verden. This may be where any sense of organized religious worship of Zarem started, because this was the time when the Draconite clan was organized for Ramirra's benefit, and all these Molouks chose to worship Zarem and Luna. Practices Places of Worship Traditionally throughout the Chronicles of Libera, the Gospel of Zarem has centralized from holy Temples, large structures that include a chapel, library, and dozens of living quarters. There was one in Zanoll, in Mal'ur, and one in Ramirra, in Waterfall City. The Holy Temple in Zanoll was connected by an open pathway to the royal palace, and the one in Ramirra was built high on the cliff of Luna's Waterfall. Zanoll General practices of the Gospel in Zanoll include preaching to groups of people from sacred text or personal experience with the divine and providing personal counsel to others. They are hospitable and peace-loving people, going as far as to leave the Zanollian holy Temple open at night to allow the homeless or lost in the city a place to shelter for the night. They trained priests and priestesses in the Gospel as well, which participated in sacred traditions and practices like the Halfway Blessing and Fulfillment Blessing. This Temple housed a High Priest or High Priestess in Zanoll, one of two places known to do so. It also appeared the Gospel sent representatives to different parts of Zanoll to spread the Gospel. For example, the priestess Hera Lupogryph was often stationed with Zanoll's military forces, and participated in battles with her own squadron of Hakaan. High Priest Aaron attended a religious conference outside of Mal'ur for prospective converts, leaving the comfort of the city behind to spread his beliefs. Ramirra In Ramirra, the Gospel was highly organized into both a religious and educational system in the Ramirran Temple. Teachers taught classes for several different age groups, teaching both religious and secular information to students. This Temple, like in Zanoll, trained priests and priestesses. They also trained warriors, or monks, following the long tradition of modeling themselves after the Draconites, who also resided at the Temple, even if they did not explicitly make themselves members of the Gospel. The Ramirran Temple was friendly with Zanoll's Holy Temple, and also housed a High Priest or High Priestess at any given time. The High Priest/Priestess of the Ramirran Temple was always a member of the Draconite clan and as such was always considered a leader of the Draconites as well as the Temple. Ramirra's Gospel of Zarem also had a hand in Ramirra's political system. Besides the Arbiters of the Ramirran royal court, a High Priest/Priestess would act as an advisor to the current monarch. Ranks * High Priest/High Priestess - This was the highest rank that could be obtained in the Gospel of Zarem, and only by divine approval was it achieved. By the time of the Ascension, there were only two people at a time that could be a High Priest or Priestess. A High Priest/Priestess oversaw the workings of their respective Temples, organized beneficial activities, and sought out the general welfare of both their followers and those outside the Gospel. In Ramirra, a High Priest/Priestess leads the Draconite clan in guarding Ramirra and various missions. *priest/priestess - A priest or priestess had the duties to serve. It is implied that they received training in their Temples, perhaps from the High Priest/Priestess themselves. They may travel and represented their religion across various lands and served in important positions in both Ramirra and Zanoll. *acolyte - a trainee under a priest or priestess, training to attain official rank in the Gospel of Zarem. They often did menial things such as receive visitors or carry messages. *member - a normal worshiper not seeking to become a priest or priestess. *monk - an exclusive title to Ramirra's temple. A monk is a warrior and protector of the Ramirran Temple and the people of Ramirra in general. Though not Draconites, they model themselves on both the warrior and peace-making tactics of the Draconites. ---- Notable members and/or worshipers of the Gospel of Zarem include: *High Priest Aaron *Aero Enkar *Hera Lupogryph *Rael Zuus *Tasaru Enkar *Draque Send *Zephyr Krohn *Sabra the Incarnate *Valiel Brador *Gage Mon *Telk Ssani Category:Groups and Factions